The Monster Inside
by Yarney Liag
Summary: Draco se redresse tout aussi tranquillement dans son siège. Les liens qui le retiennent sont serrés, ce qui ne lui laisse pas une grande mobilité. À son air blasé, on aurait pu croire qu'on venait de lui demander comment il avait passé ses vacances, ou encore s'il voulait une couche de confiture sur ses crêpes. Un mauvais exemple évidemment. Draco déteste la confiture. [Violence!]


**_Âme sensibles, s'abstenir._**

* * *

Ils entrent tout d'un coup dans la salle d'interrogatoire. La porte en métal claque dans un bruit sourd derrière eux. Ils sont deux. Deux hommes semblant fraîchement sortir de la vingtaine.

Le plus petit, mince et filiforme, a les cheveux décolorés d'un mauve pâle tirant presque vers le blanc. Il porte des lentilles violettes qui lui confèrent un certain charme. Aujourd'hui, son regard n'est ni blasé ni impatient, comme à son habitude. Ses pupilles dilatées et son sourire en coin traduisent même une excitation à peine contenue à l'idée d'interroger leur invité de fortune.

L'autre homme, beaucoup plus massif, a des cheveux noirs fins qui lui tombent peu après les épaules. Ce qui frappe en premier le prisonnier, est l'immense cicatrice qui semble diviser en deux le visage de la bête humaine. Comme son collègue, ses yeux verts calculateurs sont posés sur leur captif.

Tous les deux portent des tenues similaires : des bottes de militaire traditionnelles marrons, des gants tactiques, un tee-shirt moulant, un pantalon treillis retenu à leurs hanches par un ceinturon de combat, et un gilet d'assaut. Deux revolvers reposent sagement à chacun de leurs côtés.

L'un d'eux, le plus fin, prend place sur le siège vide se situant devant l'accusé. Lui, Draco Malfoy. L'autre reste en retrait, les bras croisés sur son torse musclé.

Draco reporte alors négligemment son attention sur l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier a perdu son sourire moqueur, et le blond fait face à un visage froid.

Le visage d'un assassin.

Il y'a un petit silence.

― Tu as 30 secondes pour me dire exactement ce qui s'est passé dans cette cave, enculé, commence tranquillement l'homme assis, sans battre d'un cil.

 _Dommage que les liens suppriment mes pouvoirs. Et ils ont pris ma baguette aussi... Et dire que je ne faisais qu'une petite promenade de santé... je n'aurais dû jamais baisser ma garde._

Draco se redresse tout aussi tranquillement dans son siège. Les liens qui le retiennent sont serrés, ce qui ne lui laisse pas une grande mobilité. À son air blasé, on aurait pu croire qu'on venait de lui demander comment il avait passé ses vacances, ou encore s'il voulait une couche de confiture sur ses crêpes.

 _Mauvais exemple, je n'aime pas la confiture..._

Il plisse son nez aristocratique de dégoût.

― Ménage-le un peu, Hidan, dit l'homme en retrait d'un air faussement sympathique. On ne voudrait pas qu'il se sente menacé ou quoique ce soit. Après tout, nous voulons juste quelques informations et ensuite nous le libèrerons ...

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à la réplique, dévoilant par la même occasion toutes ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Il a très clairement saisi le « peut-être » invisible qui plana dans l'air, non dit.

 _Ça doit être leur salle de torture alors..._

Draco regarde avec attention la pièce dans laquelle il sait qu'il passera des moments sûrement extrêmement désagréables pour sa part. La pièce est de largeur moyenne et vide en dehors de deux chaises grinçantes, d'une table, et d'un placard, tous en très mauvais état. Les murs sont très sales et on peut entendre, si on prête assez attention, des gouttelettes d'eau tomber lentement du plafond. Draco aurait juré avoir entendu les pas de petits rongeurs à sa gauche. L'endroit est tellement fissuré et lugubre qu'il ne s'en étonne même pas.

Son regard gris retourne sur le duo devant lui.

 _Vous allez mourir de toute façon..._

― Vous voulez me la jouer "Good Cop, Bad Cop"?, se moque-t-il sans aucune once de peur filtrant dans sa voix. C'est vraiment dommage que j'ai déjà eu ma dose pour la vie, susurre-t-il en plissant dangereusement ses yeux.

Draco sait qu'ils vont mourir. Personne ne _le_ dérange et survit par la suite. Mais _il_ prend délicieusement son temps aujourd'hui. Peut-être a-t- _il_ besoin de plus de motivation...

Draco s'adosse tranquillement dans sa chaise en fer, rouillée par le temps et les conditions d'hygiène inexistantes. Il lèche ses canines une par une, et lève un sourcil.

― Et dommage que vous ne soyez pas flics, termine-t-il, un sourire provocateur au coin des lèvres.

― Hey, tu vois mes dents, tête de gland?, demande soudainement l'homme, Hidan, une fois de plus.

― Je les vois très bien, Chasseur, crache dédaigneusement Draco.

― J'ai lu dans mon livre préféré que si on a assez de force dans la mâchoire, on peut déchirer des lèvres avec des dents, l'informe tranquillement Hidan. J'ai toujours voulu tenter l'expérience...

― Oh, tu as toujours voulu embrasser un homme? Coquin.., sourit moqueusement Draco en se léchant lascivement les lèvres sans une once d'auto-préservation.

Apparemment ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase si le coup de poing qu'il reçut en plein dans le ventre est une indication suffisante. Le coup de poing coupe le souffle à Draco qui serre les dents en tentant de maîtriser la douleur. Hidan lui empoigne férocement les cheveux et le blond grimace sous l'action.

― Chaque réponse inutile te vaudras un coup de tête sur la table, Sorcier, l'informe Hidan, un sourire dérangé réapparaissant lentement sur ses lèvres.

Draco sentit qu'ils auraient pu être de très bons amis dans d'autres circonstances.

 _Tu en veux plus?_

Silence.

 _Ok. Motivation._

― Je n'aime pas le SM, mais je suppose qu'on peut s'arranger, dit Draco en souriant d'un air crispé.

Bam!

Silence.

 _Insuffisant_.

― Tu as dit "chaque réponse", récita Draco. Je n'avais répondu à aucune question, pourquoi m'as-tu-

Bam!

Silence.

 _Motivation..._

― Tu te fais plaisir, ou quoi, chéri?, grimace Draco en léchant lascivement ses dents en sang.

Bam!

Silence.

 _Putain, t'en veux encore?_

― Ok, ok, je ne parle plus, rigole Draco. Si on ne peut même plus rigoler...

― Putain de masochiste, crache Hidan, passablement énervé par l'amusement de Draco.

― Ça t'excites?, demande le blond en s'esclaffant ouvertement de la mine irritée de son agresseur.

Draco ferme les yeux en anticipant le prochain coup.

― Hidan, les interromps le deuxième homme sans se dépêtre de son attitude distante.

Hidan crache par terre et lâche la masse de cheveux blonds non sans appliquer une dernière pression extrêmement douloureuse. Hidan sort un couteau d'une de ses poches. Draco se redresse, beaucoup plus alerte.

― Dernière chance, Sorcier, siffle Hidan près de son oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la cave près de la mallette de Kabuto Yakushi?

Silence.

 _Putain, tu attends quoi aujourd'hui, salopard? Tu veux plus de motivation?!_

Silence.

 _Je vais t'en donner de la motivation, enfoiré!_

Draco ne répond pas intentionnellement à son agresseur et se force à bailler profondément pour faire bonne mesure. Hidan lui attrape d'un coup son oreille et enfonce sauvagement la pointe de la lame dans le cartilage.

Le bruit qui suivit l'acte le hantera longtemps. Draco hurle, les larmes aux yeux et Hidan tourne le couteau dans l'ouverture.

Et il tourne.

Et il tourne.

Et il tourne.

― Tu répondras, Sorcier, tu n'as pas l'endurance des Vampires, affirme Hidan extatique.

― Misérable Chasseur!, dit Draco, le souffle erratique. Sais-tu qui je suis? Je vais te tuer, toi et ton stupide acolyte! Vermine!

― La la la, chantonne maladivement Hidan en sortant le couteau puis en le replongeant dans le même trou, agrandissant la blessure.

Très vite ennuyé par le geste répétitif, Hidan le poignarde insensiblement dans l'épaule et s'amuse à gratter avec ses ongles la peau des avant-bras auparavant vierges de Draco. Draco se retient de justesse de vomir.

― Hé, tu sais lire, n'est-ce pas?, interroge Hidan soudainement en s'approchant du placard pour examiner pensivement son contenu.

Derrière le voile de larmes sur ses yeux, Draco arrive à apercevoir des objets tranchants luisant faiblement à l'intérieur du meuble. Il renifle et déglutit en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

― Am, stram, gram, joue-t-il en pointant son doigt vers les objets. Pic et pic et colégram, bour et bour et... c'était quoi la suite? Oh et puis merde, celui-là est parfait! Ah et puis ça aussi!

Il revient en sautillant vers Draco, un clou et une bouteille d'alcool dans ses mains. Draco pose un regard suspicieux sur la bouteille. Il le regarde ensuite anxieusement.

― Sinon ce ne serait pas très amusant, explique Hidan en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. Maintenant, lis avec moi, Draco Malfoy. T !

Le clou pénètre dans sa chair avec précision et arrache sa peau dans une douleur atroce. La lettre "T" se forme lentement dans la chair meurtrie sur son bras gauche auparavant vierge. Devant le silence têtu entrecoupé par les cris que le sorcier essayait d'étouffer, Hidan verse lentement de l'alcool sur sa nouvelle création. Draco crie devant la sensation de picotement atroce.

― J'ai dit de lire avec moi, Malfoy, répète le tortionnaire en appuyant sur la plaie fraîche avec ses doigts gantés .

Un silence têtu persiste. Hidan augmente la pression et Draco se sent céder face à la douleur.

― Tu sais comment les gens t'appelles?, demande-t-il en tournant ses doigts en rond dans la chaire meurtrie. "The Monster"... On te surnommes "Le Monstre", Malfoy. Je suis sûr que tu es heureux quand tu l'entends... quand les gens te craignent tu as le sentiment d'être puissant, n'est-ce pas?

― T! T!, s'écrit Draco.

― Très bien, très bien, le félicite Hidan en retirant ses doigts de la plaie.

Il les enfonce à nouveau sans prévenir. Quelques larmes s'échappent des yeux gris du blond, fermés dans la douleur. Il crie tellement que de la bave coule en abondance de sa bouche.

― Mais je vais te dire, blondie, reprend l'homme aux yeux violets, tu n'es qu'une tapette qui joue au gros dur.

― T! T!

― Regardes-toi... tu fais tellement pitié, dit Hidan en retirant ses doigts.

Draco se laisse tomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Son corps reste humain malgré tout... Ses muscles lui font mal. Tout le reste de son corps le fait souffrir atrocement. Il reprend difficilement son souffle.

 _Est-ce que c'est ma fin?_

C'est la première fois que cette pensée le traverse.

Draco se rend compte -avec horreur- que c'est la première fois qu'il a peur.

D'habitude, il arrivait et découpait ses ennemis en lambeaux. Parfois, il prenait totalement contrôle et il se réveillait dans une marre de sang. Mais la plupart du temps il le laissait regarder. Il le laissait voir sa fureur se déchaîner, pour le rassurer sur son pouvoir.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur.

Parce qu'il était là.

Il lui avait promis qu'il ne le quitterait jamais.

 _Regardes-moi maintenant..._

― Reprenons si tu veux bien!, s'exclame l'homme mince en se saisissant à nouveau du clou. "H".

Puis un "E".

Un "S".

Un "L".

Draco se dit que le "U" qui suivit fut particulièrement pénible à cause de l'arrondi que devait effectuer la lettre vers le bas. Hidan a dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de réussir la forme à la perfection. Son geôlier avait dû repasser le clou au même endroit 3 ou 4 fois de trop, se délectant du son des dents claquant à mort dans la bouche fermée du blond.

L'action pénible se termine par un autre "T".

― Point final!, s'enjoue Hidan en contemplant son œuvre avec révérence.

Hidan lui verse la bouteille entière d'alcool sur le bras, enlevant l'excès de sang sur la peau nue du prisonnier. Draco a mal. Tellement mal. La sensation de brûlure ne s'amenuise pas, quoiqu'il tente de faire. Ça lui pique la peau longues minutes de gesticulations plus tard, un message peut être lisiblement lu. La peau est boursouflée et rougie autour des lettres représentées.

" THE SLUT".

"LA PUTE".

― Comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas, même dans l'haut-delà, s'émerveille Hidan, les yeux posés sur les traces rouges contrastant violemment avec la peau albâtre du jeune blond. Savais-tu que dans le Jashinisme, lorsqu'on tue quelqu'un lors du rituel de Sacrifice, toutes les cicatrices partent avec l'âme dans le monde du Grand Maître? Quel honneur... Ta peau est tellement blanche... c'est tellement plus visible... Il appréciera son nouveau jouet...

The Monster. The Slut.

 _Tu l'as vraiment laissé me marquer comme du bétail?!_

Silence.

Draco reprend difficilement son souffle.

Il veut mourir. Hidan ne lui demande même plus de répondre. Il s'amuse clairement avec lui.

Il est également très clair que l'interrogatoire ne s'arrêtera que lorsqu'il répondra.

Le blond voit le deuxième homme silencieux en retrait s'approcher avec une massue. Il tenta de remuer pour se détacher. Sans succès.

 _Quand s'est-il éclipsé? Merde!_

Le rire démentiel de Hidan résonne dans la pièce.

Draco aurait souhaité être n'importe où, sauf là.

Il souhaita bien car il reçut un coup de massue violent à l'endroit précis de sa blessure à l'épaule. Un craquement d'os sonore se fait entendre. Des larmes s'échappent malgré lui. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, mais en même temps, il ne s'y attendait pas.

 _Aide-moi!_

Un frisson le traverse lorsqu'il se rend une nouvelle fois compte du silence prolongé définitivement anormal.

 _Non, non! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner! Pas maintenant!_

Il crie, hurle et se débat.

Mais rien.

La voix moqueuse n'apparaît pas pour lui annoncer que c'est une bonne blague. Qu'il s'est fait avoir et qu'il devrait reconnaître qu'il n'est rien sans elle.

Pendant ce temps, Hidan s'abaisse et le regarde droit dans les yeux en lui arrachant les ongles des orteils, un à un avec le couteau. Draco pleure, et tente de lui donner un coup de pied au visage, en vain.

L'odeur du sang alourdit son sens olfactif. Le goût du sang altère son goûter. Du fer.

Draco vomit.

Draco veut s'évanouir.

― Tu aimes ça?, siffle Hidan en retirant brutalement le 3ème ongle.

Le jeune Malfoy se tord dans tous les sens, à la limite de ses chaînes imposées. Ses yeux se ferment lentement, aux portes de l'inconscience.

― Non, bien sûr que tu n'aimes pas, rit Hidan en enfonçant une nouvelle fois le couteau dans la chair molle, ce qui le réveille d'un coup, les dents serrées au maximum.

Draco sait que lorsqu'il se fera réveiller la torture recommencera. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent de jouer avec lui. Une question en deviendra deux, puis quatre. Et bientôt il deviendra leur banque de données.

 _Un Malfoy utilise les autres, pas le contraire._

Mais plus le nombre d'ongles arrachés augmente, plus Draco a du mal à garder son affirmation correct. Mais il résiste. Il n'est le chien de personne. Il est un Malfoy!

Et il hurle.

Et il hurle.

Jusqu'à ce que ses cris se transforment en des couinements pathétiques. Hidan éclate d'un rire hystérique et s'éloigne de lui. Il sort une deuxième bouteille d'alcool du placard et revient à ses côtés.

— J'aime être propre, tu as vu? ... Et puis, il ne faudrait pas que tes plaies s'infectent trop, n'est-ce pas?, ricane ce dernier.

Il verse le liquide par jets sur les plaies ensanglantées.

Draco sent qu'il va s'évanouir. L'odeur nauséabonde de la sueur et de son vomi lui monte à la tête.

Il va mourir cette fois. Il le sent.

 _Pas maintenant... Reviens..._

 **Poisson d'avril.**

― Hein?, murmure Draco engourdi tout en reprenant son souffle.

Il y'a un silence autant extérieur qu'à l'intérieur même de la tête de Draco. Kakuzu et Hidan le regarde, sceptiques.

" **Poisson d'avril", j'ai dit... Je pensais que tu serais plus enthousiaste à l'idée de me revoir... Devrais-je revenir plus tard, Drake?**

― Où étais-tu?, crie-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. Ça te fait marrer? Arrêtes de rire, enfoiré! Et c'est noël, fils de pute! Espèce de-

― Il ne nous ait d'aucune utilité s'il a perdu la raison, dit Kakuzu, impassible, en observant Draco hurler des insanités dans le vide.

― Je suis sûr qu'il fait semblant, déclare Hidan, pas le moins du monde concerné. Attends, je vais nous le ramener à la raison notre petit dragon.

 **Noël, Poisson d'Avril... c'est la même chose.**

― Sale-

― Chut, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien prendre soin de toi, chuchote Hidan d'un ton faussement réconfortant, un nouvel instrument de torture entre ses mains.

 **... Il m'énerve.**

La voix est ferme et placide. Ce n'est qu'une affirmation. Ce n'est qu'une phrase parmi tant d'autres qui exprimait les sentiments envers une personne comme une autre. Mais cela signifie tellement plus pour Draco. Il se sent heureux. Revigoré. Il se sent entier.

Draco se met soudainement à rire à gorge déployée. Il n'y croyait plus. Mais il est bien là. Il ne l'a jamais quitté.

 _Et tout ça pour une stupide blague d'un putain d'enfoiré qui ne connaît même pas la date._

 **Ne sape pas l'ambiance, Drake. Je suis d'humeur joueuse ce soir...**

Le rire glaciale du sorcier s'amplifie et semble se répercuter à l'infini entre les parois de la salle insalubre, laissant ses tortionnaires très perplexes. Draco s'arrête brusquement, les poumons en feu. Il tente de reprendre son souffle. Le sang pulse dans ses veines. Ses pupilles sont dilatées, mais il reste immobile.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On y va?**

La voix est curieuse à présent. Draco sent qu'il prend déjà possession de lui. C'était évidemment une question rhétorique.

L'hôte du démon sourit d'un air démentiel.

 _Je t'attendais..._

* * *

 **Note de fin :** Quels sont les tortures dont vous avez appris l'existence, et qui vous ont choqué le plus dans toute votre vie? Personnellement, les formes de tortures que j'ai mentionné dans le O.S sont les plus "soft" que j'ai pu trouver. Quand j'effectuais mes recherches, je suis devenue sûre et certaine d'une chose : les viciosités du cerveau humain sont à craindre. Le fait qu'un être humain fasse cela à d'autres êtres humains rend la chose très... discutable et ignoble. Ce qu'on voit dans les films se passent chaque jour quelque part, dans un autre pays, caché à la face du monde. C'est triste, mais les milliers de témoignages des survivants sont tellement horribles, surtout quand tu te dis que toi tu mangeais, ou tu étais au cinéma, ou tu dormais tranquillement, pendant que tout ceci se déroulait à ton insu.

Sur cette note très joyeuse...


End file.
